Deadly Tango
by Intrigued Writer
Summary: Summary: Dance is art some enchanting are graceful, and Aira Leone moved to Gotham city for a change of pace from the peaceful life of the country. Upon her arrival to the big city there are things she will discover. She came to pursue her passion but fate gives her a deadly encounter. Pairing: Joker x oc
1. Chapter 1 : New place and close call

Deadly Tango

Yoru no Hime: Hi, everyone! I've always wanted to try writing TDK and Heath Ledger was amazing as the Joker in the movie. Heath Ledger was fantastic in bringing out the Joker's character, and is it strange finding him sexy while playing a psychotically insane criminal? I don't think anyone will be able to play the Joker as well as Heath Ledger did! This story is my first for this section. I hope it will gain some views. Reviews are more than welcomed, and I am open to constructive criticism. No flames though.

Disclaimer: I only own Aira Leone and my other OCs!

* * *

It was a new day in Gotham City was very clear one at that usually for a place that seemed to be very dreary. A lone girl stepped out with wide blue-grey eyes and long dark brown hair swaying behind her. She began to walk through the city. Everything seemed to be a lot faster and louder than the peaceful quiet in the countryside she lived in.

_Aria just knew that the move to Gotham was a good decision. All she had to do now was just find that dancing academy. Surely, Entertainment Incorporated couldn't be _too_ hard to find, right? She looked down at her map, tracing the lines until she found her path: straight down until she reached the main intersection, then a left. Aira looked up, renewed confidence surging her forward as she tucked her map back under her arm and put a small smile on her face, chin held a little higher. Look out, Gotham: Aira Leone was definitely here to stay now that she knew where she was going._

In such an excited haze mixed with resolve, Aira made her way through the bustling crowd to head toward her destination. Aira became fascinated with the city of Gotham because it was so obtuse from the cozy country life in Texas. Sure, she would miss her family, but an opportunity to go for goals comes only once in a lifetime and she didn't have to wallow in regret. Even if she left home without a word to her parents, she wanted to go without all the lectures and being sure this is what she wanted.

"Life is an experience waiting to be explored, and you can't use time as an excuse if you don't live it," she muttered to herself, beginning her way to the crossing section. A sudden bump to her shoulder knocked the map right out of her hand, sending it floating gently far away into the middle of the crowd. Aira looked back to see map farther than she anticipated and knew she wouldn't be able to find her way without the damn thing.

A groan of frustration and irritation escaped her lips as she pushed her way back through the crowd in order to retrieve the map. Making her way through the crowd was quite an effort, but being new to a city like this would not do her much good if she lost her only guide. She quickly spotted the map on the ground while reaching the end of the crowd, sighing relief that she would not have to face the trouble it would have been if she lost the damn thing.

The nerves and panic settled down now that she was closer to the map, and she would have flipped shit if she was on her own without it. That would land her in some deep trouble, even though she came out of the blue to a new city for a shot at her dream; it would be nothing if she did not have the direction to go off of.

Walking a step closer to the map, she did not expect it to happen, but it seemed as if fate was going to mock her.

A car drove through a puddle from a nearby sidewalk just as she approached the map. The small paper became covered with a slosh of water.

She raced to pick up the now damaged paper and internally cursed how now she was stuck with no way of finding the location of her destination.

_Of all the shittiest things that could have happened, this is by far the shittiest._

The said girl featured became a mixture of stress, frustration, and agitation with the map being completely useless to her now. It made it apparent this little bug of a setback would deter her greatly. With an irritated sigh, she picked up her now drenched map and hoped to at least make out some names. The guide showed her she would have to keep straight down the crossing section where she had previously stood and then keep going and make a left at the sign of Downtown Gotham.

Heading across the street, she took the liberty to throw away the damaged map in the trash. Even though her map was gone, the young woman couldn't expect her day to turn bad from worse. She reached the street sign that showed Downtown Gotham and made her turn.

Slowing down from her jogging, Aira looked up, hoping she would see the place she was looking for. It turned out that this place was the opposite; she was not even close. A stubborn realization landed her muttering curses, knowing she was lost in the crooked looking murky downtown Gotham. Aira noticed that the buildings appeared shady looking. Over time, buildings grew less and less attractive on the outside hubs of cities.

This area oozed with foreboding when she took in the scenery, yet being stubborn was a trait she developed from her mother. So she pressed on, making her way through the shady area filled with crappy signs and damaged neon lights that flickered off and on. She noticed a hotel that read Gothamite Motel, and the residents outside the building made her feel on edge. Aira hoped she would be as far away as possible because if she got away from here safely, she would make sure this was the one place she would stay away from.

A rattling sound from behind her emitted a small shriek from her lips, and she ran a hand through her hair when she saw it was only a little mouse scurrying across the street. The little creature disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

It all seemed so good to be true when she continued on her trek. Wiping her bangs to the side, she glanced to her left and saw shadows coming out from the alleyway. Her senses kept her alert, and she felt somewhat the little rush of her heart pounding.

There were three man walking out of the dark alley from what Aira could tell from their shadows. Then looking up a little more, Aira glanced at the slime balls she now dubbed them. The looks sent a shiver of dread down her spine. Something in her stomach made her feel like throwing up with the leering pervert stares coming her way.

Sometimes she wondered if being adventurous was a curse because in her mind, it seemed for her it was.

"Oh! This is just peachy, Ai. Damn it! Maybe I can ask someone for directions in this place." A scowl etched across her features, hoping to find someone else who could give her the directions.

"I reckon we could help you out, miss. Maybe for the right price. Or reward, right, fellas?" She could smell the stench reeking off the leader of the scruffy-looking group. The other two appeared to be very young, but for someone out of her element, Aira believed that looks could be deceiving.

The logical plan for the situation, which seemed to be a complete and horrible blunder, was to ignore the untrustworthy men. She pulled the strap to her duffel bag across her shoulder and started in a fast walk, trying to avoid a skittish sense that was coming over her mind.

"Hey, babe, where ya goin'? You seemed to be lost. I am only trying to offer a bit of help." The scruffy-looking man feigned a hurt look.

_Oh shit!_

Instead of breaking into a sweat, the nerves became evident on her face, and she felt the rushed adrenaline spiking through her system. Their approach quickened as they lengthened their strides. It was only a close shot, but she saw something in the distance that was close enough for her to make it. The sign read faintly Ragtime Burlesque Club.

Aira gripped the strap over her shoulder and started to run because if she did not want to imagine all the things that could go wrong. A string of enjoyed laughter and excitement danced around in the air with the worthless men that were trailing.

"Oh come on now~! Sweet thing, you can't just make this easy for us?" It was a reply from one of the younger looters with confidence laced in his voice. Fear and dread filled her emotions, hoping she could escape from this dilemma

"I am f-fine really. Besides I just remembered where I am supposed to be." Trying to hide her unraveling nerves, she stayed in her sprint.

~Close by…~

On the other end of the street, a woman with green-hazel eyes and hair held up in a high ponytail with stud earrings turned to the sound of laughter. A snort of disgust and displeasure crossed her face at the sight; she could see the girl running away from the looters. She was used to seeing this kind of thing in such an unruly neighborhood.

The woman knew the young girl was not from the city; she seemed so out place in the area and she had seen several like the girl who was sprinting for her life.

_I hate to see something happen to lamb chop. Those dogs are pathetic to go after a young girl like that, and I better get Johnny off his ass. Tara, it looks like you got someone else to look after._

Even though Tara was in her mid-thirties now, she knew that living in Gotham City required being tough. Her life was not the quiet and peaceful life like those underneath the cozy average life or those with silver spoons on their tongue. A strong woman she had to be in the Low town, and anyone here knows she doesn't take anyone's crap. It would seem that she would have to take the girl under her wing and give her the knowledge. She would hate to see her become another body dead in this place.

She knew living as a Gotham citizen, especially in the area dubbed "Low Pit", you had to have more guts and attitude. Hell, you even had to have bigger balls than the low class looters that snuff around in this festering hole. This area was survival zone; this was not a two-cent term to be taken lightly.

"Hey, Johnny, can you come here for a sec? It looks like Sean and his dust balls are at it again," Tara yelled out in a hurried tone. The signs of fatigue were evident in the mocha-skinned girl's features, and her blue-grey eyes became strained.

The young man that Tara called came to stand next to his boss. He was around five-nine, not bad on the eyes, which were a clear blue, with short black hair. His porcelain hand perched on the door frame next to her, then sought his gaze where Tara had hers.

"So it is. These guys just never learn, and that girl I guess must be a newb to the city. She looks like a sweet looker too. Taffy found another one to take under your wing, eh? Haha, you are just like a momma hen, Taff's. Ouch-!" Johnny winced when the woman elbowed him in the stomach at his teasing comment, and she wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm.

"Cut it out, Johnny! I am in no mood for you being a smartass right now. Can't you be serious for a minute? I called you out here to help me with the lamb chop," Tara said in serious and clipped tone, seeing the girl head straight to the area.

"Alright, Taffy. And 'lamb chop'? You give out some of the best nicknames. I wonder why I got stuck with such a lousy one. I mean, really, 'nub'? Come on, why not something more fitting?" Johnny said with a chuckle that earned another look from Tara.

"If you were not an idiot half the time, I wouldn't need to call you a nub, Johnny. Maybe if you cut the crap, you can move up in the nickname ladder from nub to pain in the ass." A smile adorned her face when Tara saw the look he gave her. Something changed in the scene before them when they saw the girl do one of the most interesting things that could have been witnessed. They watched the girl pick up a metal trash can lid and then throw it to the ground.

_This girl may serve this city with that quick thinking of hers. _Tara's face was covered in a knowing smile at what the little lamb was about to do.

~With Aira~

Aira came up with a spontaneous idea. When she saw the abandoned metal trash can lid lying on the ground. She took a chance and grabbed the trash can lid, knowing she was coming toward a downward hill.

Seeing that she was still far away enough from the idiots tailing her, Aira quickly threw the lid like a Frisbee, seeing that it began to go down the hill slowly. She felt the tension of fear ebb a little bit to give some peace of mind. The group saw what she was about to do, cursing loudly as the started to haul their asses into gear, but she didn't stop her sprint. She gave a jump when she felt that she could make it on the lid, and it was the only thing she could try to do since she was desperate.

_It's worth a shot, Aira._

With newfound resolution, Aira was confident in that she was taking this chance and even better so after landing on the lid. The speed became evident when she raced down the hill and sparks flashed across the metal. Everything seemed to edge out any worries she had. She made swerves and turns to avoid the hands that were trying to grab her person.

The sign was becoming clearer, and she could see an older woman and man that looked closed to her age standing next to her. Realization hit her; she was approaching too fast toward them and needed to find a way to slow down.

"Johnny, I need you to be prepared to catch the lamb chop. Do you think you can handle it?" The woman looked at the man she called Johnny whose eyes held a fake hurt in them along with some humor.

"Oh, come on, Tara. You think I am so incapable of doing something so simple." Aira took a glance at the woman named Tara who gave an irritated sigh. This was something risky that she was thinking, but she believed that she could do it.

She could jump off the lid, but she needed to see if there was anything to grab onto. Sadly, to her dismay, she could not see a thing. She took a risk with the lid so why not take the risk to see if that guy would really catch her. Looking into the woman's eyes, she saw something like trust, and without a second thought, she took the jump. The two watching her gave looks of shock.

When the said girl sailed toward them with no way of stopping, Johnny ran up to catch Aira before she fell on the concrete. A glance was all Aira could see of a black shirt before she collided face first into a strong chest, and small squeak came out of her throat. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and felt the man skid back a little from the collision.

"It seems you have been rescued just in the nick of time, Kitten." She looked up from the arms of the man that caught her. At least there was a good side to being saved by someone who wasn't bad on the eyes, and she would rather be here than in the clutches of the looter douches.

"Sorry, I am going have to ask you to leave and stop pestering my new employee. If you want to steal something, try looking in the garbage. By the way, you smell; it seems you three have that cleared," Tara exclaimed, receiving a glare from the unsavory man that chased Aira earlier.

She wanted to voice her question out loud, but it clicked that the older woman was helping her. It made her feel grateful that even in this junk heap jungle, there are nice people here.

"Aw, come on. How was I supposed to know? She looked a little lost. Didn't know she worked for you, Taffy-" The tattered looking geezer was silenced by the kick she sent directly to his face. He staggered back a couple of steps before he tripped over his own feet.

She gave her cold stare, and his lackeys were aware they would be next for a blow and began to back step. "I am going to say one thing. Dirt slugs like you aren't allowed to call me Taffy. Especially, looters who were looking to harm someone who works for me. At least we established this whole misconception, right? Now scram before I do more damage."

A shudder ran down their spines at the woman before them and began helping the leader who was cradling his bruised cheek. Aira felt relieved when she watched them leave down the alleyway but wondered what will happen now that she was saved.

"Now that's over with. Hey, are you interested in a job here at Ragtime Burlesque?" Tara asked who turned to look at the girl once the thugs had disappeared. A look of shock came of Aira's face when she learned the woman was serious about hiring her.

_Wait, what? She was serious about me working here? I do feel like I should return the favor since they were kind enough to help me._ She wanted to return the debt that Tara and Johnny did for her.

"Sure, what am I going to being doing here? It's the least I can do for you guys from saving me from those thugs." Then, extending her hand to Tara, who in turn gave her a firm handshake, the two smiled at each other, and the three headed inside the club.

All things that had happened to her today could not have made her more aware of her surroundings in Gotham. Now she was about to start her life in this city. Hopefully, things would be a lot calmer after the day she had today.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the start to this story. :D What will happen with Aira in chapters to come? Will she learn anything new about the people who saved her? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 : Reality check

**Intrigued Writer**: I want send a special thanks to two authors who added story alerts for my story **KingSquatch and Fall-Back-Down. :) **This chapter does feature the Joker and hopefully I got his character down well. If not feel free to leave some constructive criticism. I do accept reviews just not flames. Hope you enjoy this chapter to its fullest. I had really great time writing it. :3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and my original characters that's it.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Reality check

"Well bartending most of the time, but I wanted to ask can you sing or dance?". This place brings customers for our dancing acts. I wanted to hire you hear as a dancer you seem to be fit for the job. By the way what's your name?"

Tara watched the girl's face shift to excitement and gave her in nod in response. She knew from the way she smiled it had something to do with dance, but saw a perplexed look in her eyes.

"My name is Aira Leone. I never figured this place would be something related to dance. It seems just like a regular bar." Aira looked around curiously. "I heard your name is Tara but why do they call you Taffy." She moved to walk around the enormous room noticing the bar and countless chairs, but the she heard someone next to her.

"It's because under that tough exterior there is a sweet side around that steel wall." A deep male voice replied with a chuckle it made her jump. She looked up to see the same young man that caught her with blue eyes staring at her with amusement. It earned a scowl to cross Tara features at his teasing behavior.

There was flick of lights which Tara turned on that began to light up the whole room with fluorescent lights lit up across the stage and in the center of the room was a beautiful crystal chandelier. It was nothing words could describe it the room lit up beautiful and the lights hitting the chandelier created rays that lit up the room.

The room was enormous surrounded with tables and chairs she looked around to gaze the bar line up with bars tools and the bar itself was stocked with liquor that was arranged in on a shelves that seemed to pop out and next to it was the cups that were assorted. It seemed more organized than a library's book shelf.

"The Nub next to you who caught is Johnny Night regular bartender here at my club. I'll give you some advice don't let him lay on the charms." Tara added sending a warning look his way who sent her an immediate frown, "He has a slew of ladies who lust after him but I wouldn't recommend it. I'll be shocked when he actually get serious about a girl. My name is Tara Silverman or Taffy Silver to my friends. Johnny you can him that or smart ass."

After introducing herself she made a gestured with her hand for Aira to follow her which she did. Before leaving they heard a last sarcastic comment from Johnny before she made her way up the stairs with Tara.

"Really? Boss, I didn't think I was so lust worthy. I wouldn't dream of teasing the little lamb. Hmm. Well maybe a little bit." Johnny grinned with light laugh wriggle his eyebrows teasing at Aira who laugh it off. The two of them seemed to have a brother and sister like relationship that was very humorous, and made her feel not as nervous around the two.

The last thing she saw was Johnny stretched and saw the outline his leaned muscle physique. Tara was right she wouldn't want to be attacked by his onslaught of female admirers. He was handsome down to his dimple cheeks she did like the way his black shirt seem to cling to him and dark fitting jeans he was wearing looked so snug. It was as if they were trying to mock her.

_Ack~! Stop thinking about it! Johnny is just your co-worker at the saying is still true you never mix business with pleasure or something like that. I want to keep it just strictly a friend zone area. Stop staring!_

At the sense of someone staring at him Johnny saw Aira as the culprit at flashed a wink her way. Then turned away with hurried a embarrassment a slight blush flourished across her cheeks ran up the stairs after her new Boss.

Circling the spiraling staircase after Tara she could see the upstairs had a vast hallway with rooms which was similar to a make shift loft, and Aira figured that her boss must've have been a landlord as well. They continued to walk down the hallway past the room until Tara spoke suddenly and she made sure to listen tentatively.

"Since you're going to start working here you at least have place to stay, and this is your room if you have any question feel free to ask, me, Johnny or Dani her room is right next yours. She is a really good kid with a lot of energy to spare. There are times when she is too honest for her own good." Tara gave a general reply while she was showing her around them room which Aira set the bag on her bed. It made her feel grateful that Tara was being so kind but she wanted to ask her about the rent fees. She did want to having free room and board without doing something in some way.

Even if she had a job with a place to stay she wasn't a freeloader. " I appreciate that your giving me a place to stay Tara, and everything. It's just that I want to at least pay you rent for this room I am staying in because it just wouldn't feel right." She simply stated even if there was a stubborn hint in her tone which Tara could tell that the young girl would want to help out. This fact she respected her for that she was showing responsibility and that is something she admired.

"Well, we can talk about a rent fee later. I think it would be best if you got some sleep." she advised her, and she watched Aira nod in agreement. Suddenly there heard the front door open downstair's and listened to a young girl yelling in a curious manner.

"Taffy, you gotta check this out! Where are you anyway?! It's looks like _**he's**_ on loose again seriously it's like the guys a freaking Houdini." But this caused Aira to wonder who this "he" was when she hear the girl with somewhat soft apparent accent sigh at the stupidity of whoever let this person escape, the steps of could be heard coming up the stairs sound of her getting closer coming down there hallway.

They both saw the down to the room swing open to reveal a young girl who was close to her Aira's age she knew this must be Dani. She had soft golden brown waves of hair fell over the girls that stopped at her shoulder with pale blue eyes. Also she was wearing a trapeze knit black with blue teal ripped skinny jeans with low black heels, and with a black hat.

" What's going on? I tell you the Gotham city police don't have a hook on these criminals. Especially, since the Joker escaped from jail again mean they really should g et their shit together, haha." Dani looked up at Aira and sent a curious glance Tara that held a question gaze.

"Ah, I know it's crappy police work that they can't catch that man. Or maybe it serves as initiative so the cops can do their jobs, Tara said curtly and added," This is Aira Leone she will be you new co-worker and a performer here at Ragtime. Aira this Danielle Clarkson but you can call her Dani for short."

Introduction both girls to each other and instead of handshake Dani pulled Aira into a hug."Yup were just like one big family here at Ragtime. A handshake is to formal I can tell that you need to learn to loosen up a bit or you'll end up like Tara. She smiled at Aira did the same but gave a small giggle when Tara shot her a look.

"Hey, I am just kidding Taffy. I think you need to relax a little bit more too." Dani commented with a laugh then she side step out of the way when a pillow was coming directly for her face. Anyway for Aira she had no idea who this 'Joker' was apparently he was someone to be feared. She was a little curious so she decided to ask the question that was plaguing her mind.

"So just out of the random here who is the Joker? " It was dead silent in the room after those words left her lips Tara and Dani just stopped their banter to hear her question. Before anyone said anything Danielle beat Tara to the punch she blurted out.

"Are you serious? How could you not know who he is?! Joker is the infamous criminal in Gotham City archenemies of Batman masked Vigilante that cops are trying to catch as well. The point being made here is he someone not to mess." Dani was overly appalled that her new friend was not aware of the Clown Prince of Crime.

Aira couldn't believe that there were more dangerous men then the one she encounter before being saved by Tara and Johnny. It seems that coming somewhere spontaneously was not very smart in her book it was like she got out of the fire and ran right in to a ticking bomb.

Aira'smind was boggled by questions of how could the police here be so unless." I will be sure to take your advice but I didn't know about this kind of thing. I moved here from Texas to accomplish my dream as a dancer", She mutter frustrated," It just keeps getting better."

" Well I wouldn't worry about it Lamb chop. It's just like Dani said you have to make sure not to run into that one. She paused at the moment try to give out the suitable word to describe it. "It's like this if you ever run into you better pray like hell. The worst thing that could happen if Joker finds you interesting that is something way worse. Simply it's best to avoid the trickster."

Tara stated bluntly and looked back at Dani wondering what the big thing was she wanted to show her. "By the way Dani what's up with that situation anyway with the Joker?" She question with an eyevbrow a neatly trimmed eyebrow raised expecting an answer.

The girl jumped at remembering why she came up stairs to find her boss she ran hand through rivulets of golden bown waves. Dani went over to the remote so she could turn on the T.V.

All eyes watched as the television turned on in horror when a building shown being bomb barded into by a man wearing clown make with hair a light green hair with sandy brown hair could been seen in the green. The man appeared to be in his late twenties caring insane gleam dancing in his eyes with mirth and amusement accompanied it. It sent chills to her spine staying into the Joker eyes Aira only saw childish wonderment in the pain he was causing, and the maniacal laughter was something that nightmares couldn't come close too.

They three women saw the reporter on the news giving details on the situation at hand who shaking so much that it appeared she would jump out of her own skin at afraid she was at this moment. Aira could not blame her seeing she was out of her mind hoping the madman would not notice her reporting the scene.

"I am coming to live from Gotham National Bank. Where the Joker has just appeared on the scene committing another bank robbery and it's a possible hostage situation. You can only imagine people who on the inside fearing for their lives. It's only matter of time before the Gotham city police can contain the scene. It appears that they may arrive to stop this madness." The reporter manages to film the scene even though the fear was evident on her features and her voice.

It seemed she was noticed by the menacing clown who mutter something to his goons, and were making their way over to the reporter. Dani and Aira were holding to each other watching the women turned around being picked up by the henchmen of the Joker. Tara had her arms across around her gaze held a look of utter distaste at the scene the before her somehow she knew the sinister clown would be gone before the police got there.

"**Well good evening Gothmite's and Gothamette's. You are now tuning into Anarchy incorporated sponsored by Chaos. Hey, camera boy make sure you, uh get my good side,got it? Good. Now as you all can see that I am making an earlier deposit from the oh so giving bank here. If I catch any cops within an inch of this place let's just say things will go out with a bang. If you get my drift?"** The Joker made his last comment with a twirl of his knife add with a howl of laughter the camera turn to face the door where a bombing could be seen enter a building. He straightened his long purple trench coat order his goons to the reporter and the camera man inside the bank. Their screams could be heard in frightened terror ridden which amused the lunatic more.

"**I love to stay entertain you nice folks at home, but Daddy's gotta fill his pockets somehow. You know what they say? Lady chaos is on my side tonight. HAHAHA!**" The joker laughed darkly taking out his knife twirling around in his hands walking towards the bank. "

**Thanks, Gotham for your, ah charitable donations to the Joker foundation**." The Joker announced, then threw the knife in to the camera. The only thing that could be heard was the laughter that bone chilling while the camera's picture became fuzzy messing up the picture before it went it out.

After the image when out the news story it was a reality check Aira got that man was to be avoided at all cost. Nothing could have made it any clear this man was someone you did steer clear of literally, yet should wouldn't have to worry about it since her was no near Downtown Gotham. The video image of the broadcast was shown there was a flurry of news reports that featured the story of the Joker's latest heist on every channel. Some people wondered would he be caught and other blame the police for not keep track on the madman's latest escapade.

Oh how fate would mock Aira later for that…

Another report came in stating that when police did arrive on the scene later to learn that the Joker has escape. It was a flurry of heated debates some wondering if batman would track the menace. While others hoped the masked crusader would just add more problems.

She knew one thing for sure that Gotham seemed to be a place that was in a state of panic and fear. Tara shut off the T.V. not wanted to listen to the slew of arguments on the news about a problem arguing would not solve. If the chief police couldn't shape up to protect the city. The chief of police needs to start training his officers.

Sighing Taffy shaking her head at what she, he spoke in a light manner, "C'mon you two it's enough of that public media crap. Dani, I am going to need you tomorrow so we could show Aira the routines. So let's get some shut eye."

Aira thought that was a good idea to get some shut eye after what she witness today she needed a good sleep. She bid both women good night they left her room after hearing the door shut with a click then went walking straight to her bed. A soft plopping sound could be heard when Aira failed back on the bed the one thing she learned after seeing everything in Gotham. That the reality of this city was it not a safe place and to survive she would have to learn to get streetwise because naivety could get you killed in this wolf's den. The Joker seemed to be the head wolf in this pack full of editable sheep that he could terrorize at his will.

* * *

**A/N: So the Joker finally made his brief appearance in the chapter. There is more to come soon I hope you will be excited for chapter 3. I can guarantee you want to miss it. :) I wanted to Thank everyone who favorited and alert for this fanfic. :D R&R **


End file.
